


Luca and the Principal

by MaxStef



Series: All The Queers of Champaign, IL [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (sorry about that), All Dialogue, Don't know how else to tag this, Gen, Just to be clear this isn't a fandom thing, Mentions of homophobia, One-Shot, T-SLUR, This is all from my brain, description of violence, discussion of self-harm, f-slur, mentions of bullying, mentions of transphobia, thank you for your time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxStef/pseuds/MaxStef
Summary: Luca's a difficult kid. After so many discipline referrals, Principal Wallace knows this all too well. But, nothing happens randomly. There must be a reason he's like this, right? Something must have pushed him to become the troublemaker he is today. Principal Wallace would like to find out what, but Luca, as always, is not going to make it easy.





	Luca and the Principal

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before we get into it, I feel the need to reiterate, this story contains slurs, specifically the t-slur and f-slur, as I put in the tags, and mentions of transphobia and homophobia, so please read with caution if this is the kind of thing that affects you, and if you don't want to or even can't read because of that, I understand.  
> Now, moving on.  
> This is just a short thing I wrote for my character Luca, who I've been working on for a really long time. I'm very proud of him, he's one of my favorite characters that I've created, so I felt like maybe it was time to share him. If you like this story, and my characters, then please let me know, because I'm always writing them and I'd love to post some of it.  
> Feedback is very much appreciated, as every writer always says. Praise warms my heart, and constructive criticism and questions make me a better writer, so please don't forget to leave a review!

“Alright Luca, can you tell me why you’re here?”

“Oh, I’m here because Ms. Baker took me here.”

“Okay. Why did Ms. Baker take you here?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Nope.”

“How about you take a wild guess?”

“ Well it might have had something to do with a thing that happened during lunch.”

“And what would that be?”

“You want me to tell you?”

“Yes, please do.”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“At the beginning.”

“Well, it all started with a huge explosion, often referred to as “the big bang,” which basically created the universe. So, everything started expanding outward and-”

“At the beginning of  _ lunch. _ ”

“Oh, you should have said that in the first place. I was in the courtyard, with my friends, and-”

“What friends were these?”

“Um, Lena, Jessi, Ty, and, uh, Brandon.”

“Could you give me their full names as they are in the school records?”

“Fine, if you want to be all formal: Marlena Uzarski, Jessica Jean, Tyler Nguyen, and, uh, I don’t really want to say Brandon’s. He doesn’t like it.”

“I need to know who was involved.”

“His last name is Garcia. If that’s not enough to single him out in the school records then ask one of the teachers for help. They all know him as Brandon but they'll have his deadname somewhere on their rosters. I’m not saying it.”

“Okay, fair enough. Continue.”

“So we were in the courtyard, like, eating and joking around and stuff, and then Lena accidentally backed into Cameron-”

“Cameron who?”

“Cameron Michaels. So, Lena backed into him and he totally overreacted and told her to watch where she was going and he called her, um, a certain name.”

“What was the name?”

“I don’t want to say it.”

“I need to know so I can make a full report, just tell me. It’ll be okay.”

“He called her a tranny, alright?”

“Okay, go on.”

“So, Lena didn’t say anything, because she’s Lena, she hates confrontation, but she obviously was not okay being called that. Like, she’s been through a lot, you know? And that sort of shi-  _ stuff  _ really gets to her. So, I was pissed. Like, Lena’s my friend and she totally did not deserve that. So, I yelled to Cameron, I told him not to treat my main girl like that, and then he yelled back, um, do you want me to say what he said again?” 

“Yes.”

“He said, ‘shut the fuck up, you fucking fag,’ which, if you ask me, sounds really repetitive. Like, he could have easily just used fuck once, but really that’s not the part I was really mad about, obviously. And I told him that if he called me that again I’d fuck him up-”

“Luca, can we watch the language?”

“Hey, I’m just telling you what was said.”

“Okay, okay.”

“And he was like, ‘oh really? What’re you gonna do, fag?’ so, uh, I showed him.”

“What exactly did you do?”

“Um, I pulled away from Brandon, cause, like, he’d been holding my arm to try and calm me down, and I kneed Cameron in the balls, and then I shoved him down and I got on top of him and I started punching the shit out of his stupid fucking face.”

“Language, please.”

“Sorry.” 

“Can I see your hands real quick?”

“Uh, I guess so?”

“You have blood under your fingernails.”

“It’s not Cameron’s.”

“So where did it come from?”

“Nowhere.”

“Well, obviously it came from somewhere.”

“Nope.”

“Luca, work with me.”

“Fine, it’s mine.”

“You scratched yourself? Enough to draw blood?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“Where?”

“Does it matter?”

“Why would you do that to yourself?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you sure?”

“I was lonely. There was a lot going on. It was a couple days ago. It’s only still there cause I can’t be bothered to clean my nails.”

“What was going on? Why did you feel lonely?”

“I don’t know. My boyfriend had just dumped me for some fucking rich twink and then my mom- whatever. And Jack was out of town, so I just. I was lonely.”

“But you have friends that you obviously care about very much. Why would you ever be lonely?”

“What? Do you think having friends means you’re never lonely? Do you even  _ have _ friends?”

“Luca, come on.”

“Whatever, you obviously wouldn’t get it no matter how much I tried to explain. It doesn’t matter, weren’t we talking about the fight?”

“Yes, yes we were. So, what happened after you initially attacked him?”

“Okay, so I was there fu-  _ messing  _ up his face and whatever and his friends flipped and a couple of them kinda made, like, a half-assed attempt at getting me off him, I guess, but the rest of them sort of ran off inside, and then my friends pulled me away right when Cameron’s friends showed up with Ms. Baker.”

“Ms. Baker told me that it took two people to remove you.”

“Uh, yeah, that would be Ty and Lena respectively.”

“And were you injured at all during this confrontation? By Cameron or any of his friends?”

“Uh, not physically, no. They’re all pretty weak, you see.”

“What about those bruises on your arms? When did those happen?”

“Oh, these? They’re a couple days old. No big deal. I bruise easy.”

“How did you get them?”

“It doesn’t really matter, it was just, like, a thing.”

“Are you sure it’s-”

“You wanna ask about the ones on my neck?”

“Oh, well, I suppose so. How did you get them?”

“They’re hickeys, ha ha.”

“Luca, sometimes I really don’t understand you.”

“Are you kidding? You  _ never _ understand me.”

“Listen, Luca, I think you’re a bright young man with a lot of potential, but you’re wasting it! You need to stop letting yourself get caught up in all this drama!”

“Cool, but I don’t really care about drama. What’s my sentence?”

“You assaulted another student so I’m going to have to say suspension. I’m not sure yet for how long, but I’ll let your parents know.”

“Okay.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Um, yeah? Betcha’ he’ll think twice before calling anyone a fag or, uh, the other thing, again.”

“Luca!”

“Alright, fine, I regret it, I guess.” 

“Luca, I think you would benefit from seeing a counselor.”

“What, is something wrong with me?”

“Yes! You have very dangerous self-destructive tendencies-”

“Hell yeah I do.”

“And I think I even know what the cause is.”

“Mmhm?”

“It’s bullying, isn’t it?”

“Uh, it is?”

“Yes. You’re bullied for being gay, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, a little, but I don’t really ca-”

“Luca, if I give you a pass to meet with a counselor after your suspension is over, will you use it?”

“Nope.”

“Please!”

“Fine, I’ll think about it, maybe, I guess.”

“Okay.”

“Can I leave now? Cause, like, it’s been real and all, but I can’t be here all day, as much as I’d love to.”

“You may go and wait in the attendance office for your parents to pick you up.”

“Okay, but actually I won’t do that cause I hate them.”

“Luca, they’re your parents, they love you and only want what’s best for you. It’s really unfair and disrespectful to say you hate them.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Next time I see you in here, I don’t want it to be over another fight. You have to turn your life around, got it?”

“Okay. See ya around, Terry.”

“That’s Principal Wallace to you, Luca.” 

“Fine. Bye, Principal Wallace.”


End file.
